initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Toshiya Joshima
Toshiya Joshima (城島 俊也'' Jōshima Toshiya'') is a character that appears in the manga and anime Initial D, and one of Project D's most fierce opponents.' '''He is also known as "'God Hand'"' '''due to his ability to control the car's rate with very delicate steering and throttle inputs all while using only one hand to steer. He is the downhill half of the two-man team Purple Shadow, along with Kozo Hoshino. Information Joshima is a middle aged man who works as a doctor/physician. In his spare time, he likes working with vehicles, most specifically cars. He is known as the "God Hand" for his ability to control a car with precise steering angles and throttle inputs with just one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the gear shift handle. He is notably one of the very few people who beats Takumi Fujiwara in a race, although he forfeits giving Takumi the technical win. He drives a Honda S2000. Racing Style He has a intellectual style similar to Ryosuke Takahashi . He derives personal satisfaction by pulling his punches. He is able to use wheel lifting like takumi and can confuse his chaser by manipulating his vector. Some of his team consider his methods very cruel, especially given the irony that he is a doctor. Race vs Project D's Downhill Ace, Takumi During Takumi's battle with Joshima, Takumi felt as if he were being chased by Bunta in the Impreza. Initially Joshima toyed with Takumi, hiding his true ability, trying to instil confusion and self-doubt, confident he could dominate the battle. After Joshima finally sprang his tactical trap, Takumi recovered and retook the lead. The astonished Joshima eventually had to abandon his game, and used his ultimate time attack line to pull away. Takumi broke his suspension trying desperately to catch up, and was reduced to limping down the mountain. This would have been a loss for Takumi, except that Joshima's fatigue from multiple rounds of downhill got to him and forced him to make a vomit stop. The crippled Trueno hobbled past to a technical victory. After the race, Joshima admits that Takumi's comeback put him under so much pressure that he was forced to put his left hand back on the steering wheel, something that hadn't ever happened to him. However, Takumi did not feel that his victory was justified. Takumi requests a favour from Joshima, asking him to ride in his S2000 as he drives down the mountain again so that Takumi could watch Joshima's technique firsthand and hopefully improve upon his own techniques in which Joshima agreed before giving his final advice to Takumi. Appearance Gallery 1522790-initiald28_super.jpg tsukuba03.jpg|Toshiya in the Initial D Stage 5 arcade game 2018266-toshiya_joshima_large.jpg|Toshiya in the manga godhand34hx.jpg|Toshiya's Honda S2000 capture1godhandcr4.png|Joshima drives his left hand for shifting gears and his right for steering Trivia * In Manga Chapter 371 (Volume 28) his car specs are not shown before the race. Accordingly the tuning for his Honda S2000 is unknown. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Purple Shadow